narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darui (Shadow Rage)
* File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png }} Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Darui, and thus, will only be used in works of the author. Darui (ダルイ, Darui) is a shinobi from kumogakure and is the current The Fifth Raikage (五代目雷影, Godaime Raikage). During the time of the fourth shinobi world war, Darui severed as commander of The First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, which was also known as the Mid-Range Battle Division. It was during this period of time that he gained a reputation as a powerful shinobi and became well-known for his exploits. During the peak of the Fourth Shinobi War, Darui faced the infamous Gold and Silver Brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkau, both of whom were resurrected from the dead. He is a former student of the Third Raikage, having inherited the latter’s Black Lightning technique, and also severed as a bodyguard to the Fourth Raikage during the Kage Summit that took place in the Land of Iron, sometime before the war. After the Fourth Shinobi War ended, the Fourth Raikage, A, stepped down as Kage, and appointed Darui as his successor. Darui’s reign as Raikage ushered a new era of peace for the Hidden Cloud Village and further cemented his reputation as a Kage. Appearance Darui is fairly tall in stature and has a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers the left side of his face. He currently wears a green shirt, yellow trousers with black designs, and shinobi boots. Over his shirt he wears a black jacket with yellow designs. At times he is also seen wearing a high collared sleeveless uniform, loose fitting pants, and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. Darui also has stylized characters for Water (水) and Lightning (雷) tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's technique. As a sword-user, Darui wields a broad, cleaver-like blade, which he carries on his back. He doesn't seem to carry it around with him in his village however. Personality Darui's demeanor is very similar to that of Kakashi Hatake's. He is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, (destroying the surrounding wall along with it), he tells C that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a laid-back demeanor, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's actions. He also has a habit of referring to things or events as being "dull" a play on his name. Darui is also very apologetic, even apologizing for other people's actions, a trait he'd never noticed himself. History Synopsis Abilities Kenjutsu Darui wields a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar than others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he was able to clash with Suigetsu Hōzuki's Kubikiribōchō and easily overwhelm and pin him to a wall with his lightning imbued sword. He was also skilled enough to literally disarm Ginkaku during their brief clash, and knock him into Kinkaku's Kōkinjō while seizing the Shichiseiken and Benihisago. Nature Transformation Darui is proficient with water and lightning release techniques, and is able to use two separate techniques of the natures simultaneously. He has shown exceptional skills with Lightning Release techniques individually, able to use Black Lightning, a special form of lightning passed down to him by the Third Raikage. With the power of the "Black Lightning", he could use techniques like the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilize and/or kill several enemies. According to one of his comrades, he is the only person to have inherited the Third Raikage's Black Lightning. Darui is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapons; he could charge his weapons with lightning chakra. His skill with chakra flow is such that he was able to cut through a metal blade with a lightning-enhanced shuriken. Darui has a kekkei genkai known as Storm Release, which combines both lightning and water chakra to create beams of light that can be guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions. Trivia *Darui is Japanese for "sluggish", "dull", referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. *A running gag with Darui is that every time A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too. Quotes * (To Kinkaku and Ginkaku) "It kills me to do this to such great men. Some of that Silver and Gold plating may start to flake off a little when my Storm Release hits you! Even if it's a little dull!" * (To Kinkaku and Ginkaku) "That attitude of yours is the reason why the Hidden Cloud regards you two as epitome of disgrace." * "I'm the Boss's right arm, and I'll never be just a tool!" * (To Ginkaku) "It’s true that words can be used as tools to lie and deceive. But when it really counts, they’re also the only way to tell the truth about how you feel right here (pointing towards his heart)." Category:Male Category:Kumogakure Category:Kage Category:Raikage